emb_domination_project_darkfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Play
How to play [https://www.wizards.com/dnd/dice/dice.htm Dice] (Credit to Sirlegolot) Traits: Players start at level 0, with 5 trait points, and 3 traits to spend those points on: Body, Mind and Spirit. Body refers to the physique of a character and their endurance. Mind refers to their intellect and cunning. Spirit refers to their luck and charisma. Points: Players level up by killing anything. The equation "5n+10" represents the required number of zombies to kill, where n is the player's current level. Upon leveling up,they gain one trait point they can spend. Killing players constitutes killing 10 zombies. Killing large predators count as killing 10 zombies. Big predatory game count as 15. zombies; big herbivorous game is 5. Small predatory game count as 2 zombies; small herbivorous game counts as 1. Rolling: Players roll a d-10 (with spirit, mind, or body acting as modifiers depending on action) to determine if an action is successfully performed. Rolling below a 6 is a failure. When using ranged weapons, players roll a d-20 to determine accuracy with no modifiers. Attachments to honed grade weapons add a +1 bonus modifier. Numbers that are below or equal to 7are misses, 8-14 is a wounding, and 15 and above is a kill. Blind firing/bad angle add a -1 modifier. If the action performed produces noise, the players will roll a d-20 (with spirit as a modifier) to determine the level of noise. 1-9 is a lot of noise, 10-15 is moderate noise, and 16 above is minimal noise. When engaging in hand to hand combat (or melee weapon combat), a d-40 is rolled with body acting as a modifier. 1-14 and the enemy hits you, 15-30 the player lands a hit, and 31-40 the player kills his enemy. Players roll on a d-12 for positive interaction 1 through 5 is a negative interaction, 6 is neutral, and 7 above is positive. Spirit and Hope act as roll modifiers. Positive interactions restore hope and build good relationships. Players can declare friends (which grant a +2 roll modifier only for that individual) after 5 positive interactions. Negative interactions constitute a -1 to that five threshold. Scrounging for resources, players roll a d-100 with spirit as a modifier. 1-30 is are basic supplies, 30-59 is ammunition or baggage, 60-89 could be civillian weapons, and 89-100 are military weapons or ammunition. When trading with NPC survivors, a scrounge roll is done to see what wares the NPC can spare or has. Random events: Random events are triggered by the DM and can include the following: Alerting Undead Hordes, Bandit ambush, Magical Teleportation Failure, Low supplies, Random injury (broken limbs, gashes, ect. Caused by environment), Travelling traders, Army Block-aid / Large Faction Military Action, Group of travelers needs help. Prayer: Players also have a prayer bar topped at 100. It has a net decay that is determined by the DM. When players roll successfully for positive interactions, they gain prayer. The amount of prayer is dependent on the situation and determined by the DM. Prayer below 50 will negatively impact spirit (-1), and prayer below 30 will negatively impact all attributes (-1, stacking with the previous debuf). Once prayer reaches at or below 10, the DM can initiate "righteous smite" events, in which players will have to roll a d20, and achieve above a 7 to be saved in time, or a 12 to get a "redeeming chance". If a player chooses to become irreligious, or an atheist, they will suffer a debuf to any selected stat. Taking away 2 points until the player is converted to a religion.